


Liar

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy and Daniel dropped onto their couch, both exhausted and in pain.





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: liar.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

Peggy and Daniel dropped onto their couch, both exhausted and in pain. They got their man, a fugitive who had ties to HYDRA, but not before a very physical fight ensued.

“How’s your leg?” Peggy asked.

“Fine.”

“Liar.”

He smiled as he eyed the purple-red bruises starting at her hand and climbing up her forearm. “How’s your wrist?”

“Fine.”

“Liar.”

It was her turn to smile.

Daniel leaned toward her, his lips lightly brushing hers. “I’m gonna take care of my leg that’s fine. You should soak your wrist that’s fine. Then bed for us both.”

She nodded. “Good plan.”


End file.
